The present invention relates to using environment-based bookmark media.
The Internet is a collection of integrated networks spanning the world and includes hundreds of thousands of online environments, such as a web sites and chat rooms. These environments are collectively referred to as the World Wide Web (WWW) and provide electronic “content”, including text, graphics, audio and video. The content is often defined by a document, referred to as a web page, that conforms to the HyperText Markup Language (HTML). HTML is a formatting language that defines a number of tags for formatting the content of the web page and allows embedding references to other destinations within the WWW. Each destination on the WWW is uniquely identified by a global address referred to as a Uniform Resource Locator (URL). The URL identifies the particular server storing the media as well as the media's location within the server.
There are several software applications, called web browsers, by which a user can easily navigate the World Wide Web, access the online environments and view the electronic content. Modern web browsers can display graphics as well as text and can present multimedia information including sound and video. Using a web browser, a user can jump from one destination to another by selecting one of the embedded references, also referred to as links. When the user views media from one destination and selects one of the embedded references, the web browser downloads media from the destination identified by the link and presents the media to the user. In this manner, the user navigates the World Wide Web, jumping from one destination to another
Conventional web browsers support a “bookmarking” feature that lets the user save the URLs of frequently accessed destinations within the World Wide Web. The user can easily access the destinations at a later time by simply viewing his or her bookmarked URLs and selecting the desired destination. Modern bookmark management software applications allow the user to organize and manage the collection of bookmarks.